gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Eleniel
Eleniel (Ang: Isharia) is Queen of the Tolton Gods, and Goddess of the Stars. 'Other Names' Gilla (Normearc), Deadre (Cymuria), Va'na (Mizania), Hali (Shintai), Ptar-Isis (Aega ), The White Goddess, Queen of Heaven, Kindler of Stars, Beloved of the Elves 'Aspects' Justice, Combat, Stars, The Moon, Elves, Slaying of beasts, Light. 'True Form' Eleniel appears as a tall and fair woman, with dark hair. She is usually robed in a long white dress, and wears the brilliant Isi on her brow. She is also seen in shining mithril armour, and is sometimes winged. 'Other Forms' Gilla: A scantily clad woman wearing chainmail and leather greaves. She always carries a huge sword. Deadre: A beautiful woman dressed in white, with a glowing necklace. Va'na: A giant woman, naked, and shrouded in shadow. Ptar-Isis: A woman dressed in a white dress, and adorned with gold. She is usually surrounded by serpents. 'Myth' Eleniel is the queen of the Gods, and the husband and sister of Vinwe . She is beautiful beyond measure, and second only to Melina as the fairest of the gods. She watches over the lands of Gaiana from Valdor, from where the beautiful Isis she wears on her brow can be seen all over Gaiana. To the Elves and men of the mortal world, the Isi is perceived as the moon, and its sighting is generally considered protection from the beasts of night! Eleniel is also the kindler and guardian of the stars, and she is loved by the Elves. The stars were the first things the Elves saw when they awakened, and the only light for several centuries, during the first age . According to legend, the stars were created when her necklace, the beautiful Brisis, was torn from her neck by greedy Dwarves . The gems, filled with the magical hue of the Tree of Light, scattered through space, and became the stars. Eleniel, despite her love for her husband, was never a faithful wife. She has taken many mortal and Elvish lovers, and, like Vinwe, has produced countless demi-gods. Eleniel, during a coupling with the Dark Lord Balzot, gave birth to the Norsan race. Disgusted with her off-spring, she banished them to Gaiana. Later, after being raped by Balzot, she also gave birth to a horde of lesser Daemons. Determined to rid the world of their taint, Eleniel declared war on the unearthly beings, and fought countless battles against them. Eleniel is now invoked and worshipped as a slayer of dark beasts, and the enemy of Demons. She also led the Elves into battle against the Norsan Empire. Perhaps the greatest of her earthly loves was Aurelius, the general of the Avallani Army, and the fairest Elf who ever lived. She embarked upon a passionate affair with the Elf, and, despite her better judgement, she loved him dearly. Jealous Vinwe discovered her infidelity, however, and banished Aurelius to the underworld, to forever be punished by Balzot. Eleniel, aggrieved, ventured into the underworld, and attempted a rescue. Slaying thousands of Daemons, and fighting a cataclysmic battle with Balzot, Eleniel finally rescued her loved by blinding the Dark Lord with her light. Then, to hide Aurelius forever from Vinwe and Balzot, she sent his soul far into the future. Eleniel is still very much concerned with the affairs of Gaiana, particularly those of the Elves. Fond of adopting champions, and guiding them to heroism, Eleniel seeks to bring justice to Gaiana, and to slay all fell beasts. Occasionally, she ventures to Gaiana herself, but usually she sends her Sharya, her personal servants and warriors, to aid the Free Peoples. Of all the Gods, Eleniel is perhaps the biggest fan of Manara, or the Game of Gods. Eleniel is mainly somber in her outlook, aggrieved by the current state of the world, the spread of darkness and the decline of the Elves. She is particularly warlike, and has sworn an oath to eradicate all the forces of darkness, especially her own spawn. Despite her seriousness, she is quick to smile and laugh, usually at something she considers beautiful, whether that be a song, a pleasant moon-lit valley, or one of her many earthly lovers. Her love for Elves, and to a lesser extent, Men, is great, and she frequently disguises herself as one of their kind, and spends time in their cities and towns. In order to remove the Shadow of Balzot from the world, Eleniel located the Isi, the fabled Kanusarn, and had it placed in a band upon her brow. Now, whenever the sun goes down, Eleniel looks afar onto the world, and the light of the Isi becomes the moon. As long as the moon can be soon, Eleniel is watching, and Elves and Men have nothing to fear. 'Other Manifestations' Gilla- Gilla is the chief-war goddess of the Normearc. Wielding her huge sword, Gilgor, Gilla is believed to be present at every battle, leading the Normearc with her warrior maidens. Only the Seidr Priestesses are able to see her, and before every battle a ritual is done to imbide her with strength and to lead them to victory. It is Gilla and her maidens (the Shaiyr) who take the honoured dead to the Halls of Mead. Deadre- Deadre is worshipped by the Cymuria as the Goddess of night and blood. She is believed to be a great sorceress, sometimes benevolent, sometimes evil, and she needs to be appeased at night, in order to ensure safety. On battlefields, she is fickle, granting victory to those she decides worthy. Seeing a raven is usually interpreted as her presence, and the beholder can usually expect to die in the battle. Va'n'''a- This giant, naked woman is worshipped by the Mizanians as the spirit of Darkness. Permanently shrouded in shadow, she is said to control all the creatures of the night, including bats and spiders. Her kiss is believed to be deadly, and there are many myths of great heroes being seduced by her, and never being seen again. The strange noises heard at night are believed to be her footsteps, or her luring song. '''Ptar-Isis, Queen of the dead- Ptar-Isis is the head of the Aegan pantheon. She is the most important deity, and is believed to guide the dead to the afterlife. She is also the queen of serpents, and killing a snake is believed to bring her anger upon the perpetrator. The queens of Aega are believed to be incarnations of Ptar-Isis. Hali- Hali is worshipped by the Shintai, as both goddess of snow and the moon, and the Queen of Il-Kami (Elves and Spirit folk). She is considered a kindly and caring goddess, and is usually envisioned as a beautiful woman dressed in sky blue. Category:Tolton Category:Gods Category:Starlords Category:Religion Category:Elves Category:Goddesses